Odysseus: The Blind
by tgoben94
Summary: Ten years he had waited, ten long years. he wanted to go straight home, but instead he was here, fighting yet another battle for his people, for his family, for himself. Odysseus is now facing something much greater than the tip of his own blade, he faced the wrath of the gods, his own arrogance, and a fear of what he can't and what he doesn't know.


Odysseus: The Blind

My eyes were dimming. I had wronged the gods of my family. They had given me sight, and now my eyes were dimming. I had cursed the gods during battle, and they took the gift they had given me. I cried out to them: "Oh to you Zeus. The God of all gods. Do you not know what you bring upon yourself?"

It all started during the great battle of the city of Aurelius. There was said to be some sort of God-like power we were sent to bring back to our faithful and true king. We unknowingly walked into an attack. The ruler of Aurelius, a man called Marcus, knew our king could not resist such a seducing power. So he called one from the deepest depths of his mind, and with that slaughtered my men. So I raised my arms that held my sword and spear to the Gods and cursed them: "oh to you Zeus, the God of all Gods. Do you not know what you have brought upon yourself? I renounce you and spit upon your feet, hands, and crown. For you are no God, but a killer of man." Then a stabbing a pain went through my mind. A pain I will remember for as long as I live. My sight began to leave me. Zeus had punished me for my remarks. I cried out: "oh to you Zeus, the almighty God of all Gods. I beg for your mercy, for my sight. For I can still see like a normal man but my God-like sight is gone. I shall surely die at the hands of my enemies." Yet, it was never restored.

Now, days later, I am barely able to see two feet in front of my eyes. The forest of Milhan seems like it is filled with a thousand trees. I must battle it alone. "Who's there?" I heard an old man's voice close to me: "For I am old and blind. I don't have many possessions, and I can't raise a sword, but if you are good and in favor with the gods, will you walk with me across the woods? It is a quick journey." I answered. "For sir, I would gladly help you but I'm not in favor with the Gods nor able to see more than two feet in front of me." The old man answered back to me, "For I cannot see more than two feet either, so together we shall see four feet. Then we can get through the woods. My name is Lucius Armello. I am a beggar in the nearby town of Aurelius. Our town was just in a great battle, and won. So the celebration has lasted 5 days, and 4 nights long. I can't sleep so I am going to stay with my son, Neyo."

"Good sir. You are a kind, and faithful man. But in the last nine years I have defeated a Cyclops, been stranded on an island, and seen the Blood Trench's. So I neither seek adventure nor do I seek to stray from my path. I must have my eyesight back so I plan on sacrificing the eyes of a barren cow to Zeus. This journey will take a great time and is a great distance." Just then a rumbling came from the forest and Lucius spoke, "Soldier of the attack, I believe your lack of adventure is about to be awoken. There is a beast that haunts this forest. A monster with four eyes, and three tails all with tips of spears." The beast came forward from the trees. Fear struck my bones for I could not see my feet let alone the beast that the God's presented me. I would kill the monster and sacrifice him to the God's: "oh to you Zeus, God of all Gods, I see what you have brought me. But if I shall die in this battle, spare this man—for he is blind, and cannot raise a sword to defeat to the beast. He is a person of great integrity, and has no fault with you or your companions." I could feel the beast beneath my feet as he neared me, but then everything stopped and my eyes were enlightened. Within the next few passing moments I slayed the beast, and saved the both us from danger. I turned to the old man, and realized it was Marcus, the king of Aurelius who was standing before me: "I heard you curse the Gods after battle, then I saw you stumble around out here. I thought after 5 days you would surely have moved but you did not. My name isn't Lucuis and I have no son. I was testing you if you could slay the beast. So you can. Come sit at my table and drink my wine. That way you are well rested for your journey home. How long has it been?"

"10 long years."


End file.
